


My Manic and I

by LowInHighSchool



Series: Love More Worry Less [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: The fans find out about Olivier and Granit's relationship, some are not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy it :) Just a note, I'm bipolar myself so that's why I wrote Granit that way I guess. I hope it's accurate haha. Title's a Laura Marling song :)

Neither Granit nor Olivier had thought about how the fans would find out about them but inevitably it happened. A newspaper had printed photos of them kissing and holding hands and it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. 

Overall, the reaction had been quite positive, they’d both received messages of support but there were some, just a few who had decided that them dating was the worst thing possible and made sure they knew about it. 

Most of the hate was on twitter, Olivier was glad. Granit didn’t have twitter and never really looked on it so there was little danger of him seeing. Olivier didn’t mind, he could handle it. So long as Granit didn’t find out. 

 

Granit felt like he was flying, he ran down the pitch chasing a ball from Shkodran. He reached it and kicked it to where he wanted Alexis to be. He loved manic episodes, the one upside to having bipolar. Thanks to medication he didn’t have them that often so he always made the most of them. Of course they had downsides but he didn’t want to think about that right now, just enjoy the moment. He thinks he’s a better player when manic, he can read the game better. 

It’s no surprise when Alexis puts the ball in the back of the net. Granit runs over and hugs anyone who’s over there. He doesn’t miss the wink Olivier shoots him. He smiles as he runs back into position.

It’s during the second half when the chants start. Granit isn’t too sure what he’s hearing at first, he can hear his name, and Olivier’s. He gets the gist of it though, the gist is the fans aren’t happy and are calling for them to be sacked. That brings him down a little but he needs to focus. He puts it out of his mind and focuses on the game.

 

In the dressing room it seems everyone is tiptoeing around him and Olivier. 

“I’m sorry about the fans” Laurent says to him “Maybe the board can do something about them”

“Yeah maybe. I’m sure they’ll get bored eventually”

Laurent smiles and walks off to get changed. 

“Are you ok?” Olivier asks him.

“Yeah I’m great, why?”

“The chants”

Granit’s face falls “Yeah, I just tried to ignore them”

“Good. Don’t listen to them”

“I’m not” Granit smiles and continues getting ready. They’re just about to leave when Aaron runs back into the changing room.

“They’re outside” He says.

“Who?” Laurent asks.

“The fans, they’re angry”

“Is this about us?” Olivier asks with his arm around Granit.

“Yeah, I think so” Aaron says “I’m sorry”

“It’s ok. We’ll deal with them” Olivier says.

“We’ll all go out there together” Laurent suggests.

“Thanks” Granit says.

They get their bags and head outside. Sure enough, there’s a large crowd of fans gathered, as soon as they see the team they start shouting and throwing things. The rest of the team forms a protective circle around Granit and Olivier.

“Can we pass?” Laurent asks.

“Not until they’re sacked. We don’t want fags on the team” A fan says.

“They won’t be sacked, the board were supportive” Laurent tells them.

“Oh. Fucking fags”

“That’s creative” Aaron says “Why don’t you pick on someone else hey?”

“Oh how cute, your team are all sticking up for you. Bunch of fags, the lot of you”

“All we want to do is go home” Laurent says, trying to reason with them.

“Oh yeah? Are you going to make me let you?”

“If it comes to it” Laurent says, dropping his bag.

“Woah woah guys calm down” Mesut says, stepping in between Laurent and the fans.

“I knew it, he’s scared”

“No, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt” Mesut says.

“Why don’t you fuck off and let us deal with them?” The fan says, cracking his knuckles.

“Never, you have to get through us first” Shkodran says. The fan punched him. This seemed to spark something because soon the fans were getting physical. Mesut finds Olivier and Granit and tries to shield them from it. Unfortunately a fan had also found them and lands a punch on Granit’s face. Olivier puts an arm around him.

“Fuck off” Granit shouts “Just leave us alone”

“No, it’s not natural. Faggots”

“What’s it matter to you anyway?” Granit was getting worked up now.

“We don’t want fags on the team, you ruin it”

“So long as they play well, what does it matter who they’re dating?” Mesut asks.

“Fags”

“Can’t even think of a response. Ha” Granit shouts, looking like he’s about to hit him.

“It’s not worth it” Olivier says, taking his hand.

 

Thankfully someone had run to get a security guard and it was at that moment two appeared, breaking up the fight and getting rid of the fans. As soon as it was over the team crowds round Granit and Olivier.

“Are you ok?” Laurent asks.

“Granit was hit” Olivier says, it was only then he notices the blood on his boyfriend’s face.

“Get him home, look after him” Laurent says.

“Will do”

Olivier uses a tissue to wipe the blood off Granit’s face 

“There, that’s better” He says.

“Thanks” 

“Come on, let’s get home anyway”

“Your place?”

“Sure” Olivier says.

 

20 minutes later they’re sitting in Olivier’s living room watching Vikings.

“How’s your head?” Olivier asks Granit.

“Better, I can’t believe they waited for us”

“Me neither”

“It’s just so rude! Who do they think they are talking to us like that?”

“Babe, you’re getting worked up again”

Granit takes a deep breath “Sorry”

“It’s ok. Just watch this yeah? Try not to think about it”

“Hopefully the board can do something”

“Yeah, they could ban them.”

“I’m sure they’ll get bored soon”

“Hopefully”

They watch the episode in silence. Olivier notices Granit still seems a bit worked up, he keeps bouncing his leg and just can’t sit still.

“Do you have your meds?” He asks.

“Yeah”

“Take them now”

“Yeah, yeah ok”

Granit goes in his bag and takes his meds out, dry swallowing them. He sits back down and Olivier puts an arm around him.

“Just relax, don’t think about today” Olivier says.

“Yeah, I’m trying not to”

“Good”

20 minutes later and the meds have kicked in, Granit can feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Eventually he gives in and lets himself fall asleep in Olivier’s arms.

Olivier notices Granit falling asleep and turns the TV off, it is getting quite late now. He knows it probably won’t be good for them to sleep on the couch but he doesn’t want to wake Granit up. He moves into a more comfortable position and shuts his eyes.


End file.
